Where The Truth Lies
by Christian West
Summary: Ichigo and co. go to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Harry, but where does the truth lie in their mission. Is there another reason for them leaving? What will happen when things spiral out of control, and hell breaks loose? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been some time, but I have finally written a new story. (I know I am neglecting the 3318 one, but I can't follow it any longer *sighs*) So here goes:

Writer: Phantom Requiem Shadow  
>Rating: T (Language and guy love)<br>Pairings: IchiRenji DracoHarry and others I bet...  
>Language: English<br>Genre: Romance Angst Adventure...  
>NO BETA! I do not own Harry and Pals or Ichigo and chums!<p>

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki lay face up on his bed staring at the ceiling, his head clear and calm. Suddenly a crash from downstairs snapped him out of his daze, and he ran downstairs. Yuzu stood in the middle of the kitchen, pots and pans around her, pointing at a black butterfly. It flew towards Ichigo, and relayed a message into his head.<p>

_Kurosaki Ichigo must attend a mandatory meeting at Kisuke Uraharas shop at precisely 11.30pm. You have fifteen minutes. We eagerly await your arrival._

_Head Captain Yamamoto_

Ichigo shook his head, before making a show of taking the butterfly outside, where he knew no-one else could see it. It was strange that Yuzu could see it, but Ichigo didn't think much of it.

"There you go Yuzu. All gone." He pulled on his shoes "Going out, see you later. Love you and Karin" And with that he left.

At exactly 11.29, Ichigo entered Urahara shoten. He walked to the room where he knew everyone was waiting, as almost fainted when he saw who was there. Along with the usual, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, and Urahara, there was also Head Captain Yamamoto, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, Rukia, Byakuya, and Kenpachi. If it wasn't for his boyfriend stepping out in the last instance Ichigo would've lost consciousness.

"RENJI" the strawberry all but yelled. He ran towards his lover, and pressed his lips against softer ones. After a few more seconds, they broke off, flushed and happy.

"Renji" Ichigo breathed. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Was the reply "Love you"

"Love you too" A low gravely voice cut through the air like a knife.

"If you're **quite **done, can me get on with the matter at hand _please."_

"_Sumimasen_, _sou-taicho_~" the duo chorused.

"Good. To the matter in hand. Nearly everyone here has fought this young boy, but for some of you, it wasn't technically him. As you have written in your reports, it was someone in the body of Kurosaki-san, but he has yellow eyes, a hollow mask, and acted differently. From what Kurotsuchi-taicho has told us, Kurosaki Ichigo, is a vizard, meaning he has an inner hollow that is competing for power permanently."

_**They figured us out King**_

_Shut up Hichigo_

_**NO! They were gonna find out sumtime, why not now? Let then deal with it.**_

_I guess_

"So Ichigo, you game?" asked Renji, his eyes glazing over.

"What?"

"You weren't listening were you? God! They were saying that I'll have to break up with you, to save you from yourself."

There was a dangerous silence.

Ichigo fell to his knees, his eyes wide, tears streaming down his face.

_How could he? Two years! We had something!_

The other shinigami were staring at Renji. They had said provoke him to change, but not break his heart!

_**King! Its rainin' Wazzup? Wasn't payin' attention. Sorry. **_

_R-r-renji finished it..._

_**HE WHAT! What the hell was he thinking! I'm gonna kill him!**_

_D-don't!_

_**S'too late now King, see you soon.**_

In Kisukes shop, Ichigo was on the floor twitching, his skin tone going from tanned to white in a matter of seconds. His eyes turned yellow, and his hair turned white. He opened his mouth and screamed

"WHAT THE **HELL **DID YOU DO! KING IS SITTIN' IN 'IS INNER WORLD, AN' IT'S RAININ' IT ONLY RAINS IF HE'S REALLY UPSET! WHAT THE **FREAK** DID YOU WANT TO ACHEIVE!" The shinigami in the room looked so taken a back, it was unbelievable. Hichigo stalked up to Renji, and gave him a firm slap in the face, then looked around the room. His voice went low and threatening.

"I know that it was hard for you shinigami to accept that the savior of the Soul Society was a homosexual, **and **the fact he was dating one of your shinigami, but that does **not **give you the right to break it off cuz' you feel like it. I want you to apologise to him, as soon as he takes control again. And that goes for all of you. Do you **know **how much mental pain that boy goes through everyday to keep me at bay? In his shinigami form it's **alot **harder. But what does he do? He stays up all day and all night protecting you lot. He missed his **birthday **because of you. I don't **care **if you don't celebrate it in the Soul Society, but in Japan - they do. He has missed **three** of his birthdays fighting for you, and his sisters, was on the day he defeated Aizen. I don't know about you, but if it were me, I'd try to make up for it. He's missed every special occasion you can think of, and it's all...your...fault" The last bit was whispered as Hichigo fell to the floor, Ichigos colour returning as he did so. Brown eyes stared up at Renji, and he smiled as he heard a clock strike midnight.

"Happy Birthday Hichigo. 18 today"

Tears rolled down the shinigamis faces as the boy passed out, realising just how much of the boys life they had taken away. Renji picked him up carefully, and layed him on a blanket. He knew what the head captain was thinking, but it was for the better. Renjis heart ached thinking that Ichigo would have to leave his family for longer still. He leaned over the boys body, whispering the same thing over and over, until he cried himself to sleep.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think! New chapter already up!<p>

_Sumimasen ~ Sorry  
>Sou-Taicho ~ Head Captain<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I also have written three more chapters, but will put them up later!

Writer: Phantom Requiem Shadow  
>Rating: T (Language and guy love)<br>Pairings: IchiRenji DracoHarry and others I bet...  
>Language: English<br>Genre: Romance Angst Adventure...  
>NO BETA! I ALSO DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR BLEACH! If I was a Rowling or a Kubo...<br>**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes to a completely white room, and several un-happy faces. One was Tôshirô Hitsugaya, one was the Sou-Taicho, one was Renji, which made the tears flow again, the others were unfamiliar. Ichigo flinched as a hand began to stroke his hair, and he slowly struggled up.<p>

"Where am I" he questioned, then his hand flew to his mouth, when he realised he voice was different. It was his hollows. The shinigami, and the other people gasped as Ichigo began to change before their eyes, going from a shocked Japanese teen, to a grouchy cocky hollow.

"And I thought King would've been stronger on our birthday, but no. He has to go into shock, and- oh hello. I believe we've never met in person without fighting to the death. I'm Hichigo Shirosaki, Ichigo Kurosakis inner hollow or 'alternate personality' as you wizards call it." There were more gasps and a man who looked the sou-taicho stepped forward. He had long white hair with a beard to match, and he was wearing silver robes.

"How do you know what we are?" he asked. Hichigo rolled his eyes and passed out. The man frowned as Ichigo propped himself on his elbows on the pristine white bed, and continued where Hichigo left off.

"Easy. I read your spiritual pressure, and Zangetsu spoke to your wands spirit to confirm. And sorry, Dumbledoor, for allowing Hichigo to take control, it shouldn't happen again." Ichigo frowned. "That was weird. I remember what you were talking about earlier, about sending me to a special school. Ha. Carry on" The shinigami stared in awe at Ichigo, who smirked evilly, then got up, and swung his legs out the bed.

"I wonder who did this? Bonded us together, allowing me to use his body without transforming him, letting him speak through me, **and **giving him memories. But wait? You have bound him to his inner world. His body is here, and his soul is there, meaning my body is there, and my soul here. Smart man, Severus." A man with greasy slicked back hair bowed, and smirked. The people who were crowded round him backed away as Ichigos colour drained once more, and he dropped unconscious on the floor.

Renji Abari, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Yamamoto Genryusai , Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledoor and Lucius Malfoy moved away from the bed to talk in private.

"So cousin, did this one intrigue you like he did me" the sou-taicho asked.

"Indeed he did" replied Albus "It is an interesting case. But, does Malfoy Sr. want him" Said man smirked.

"Naturally. There's nothing a Malfoy can't contain, whether it's anger or another personality. I'll take him to the manor tonight. Draconis will love another friend"

"You lay one hand on my boyfriend and you won't live another day" Renji sneered. A sigh filled the air.

"Please, boys, could you refrain from using violence in such a place. Save it for when you get home" Silence.

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME!"

"HE'S NOT STAYING WITH ME!"

"SILENCE"

Dumbledoors voice shut the men up quickly. "You will take the boys home Lucius, and teach them basic magic, AFTER buying them wands, and the correct uniform and equipment for them to start 7th year with Draco in a month. The hat will sort them with the first years, but they will have their own living quarters. Agreed?" Lucius nodded. Albus turned to the shinigami. "You will stay near him when possible, and protect him and Harry. Tôshirô, because of your height, you will not be in 7th year with Mr. Potter, but you will learn more advanced stuff with Miss. Granger. Tôshirô and Yamamoto will stay with me. Everyone clear? Good" And with that, the headmaster left with Snape, Tôshirô and Yamamoto.

(Ichigos inner world)

Ichigo woke up to be greeted by blue sky, and Zangestus face. He groaned.

"What happened old man?" Zangetsu stepped back as Ichigo got up.

"Well, a man named Severus Snape confined you to your inner world for an undefined amount of time, leaving Hichigo in charge of your body. When Hichigo goes to sleep, or is unconscious, you will take over your body again, and vice versa. However, Hichigo only sleeps when he has too, and he's usually dead on his feet when he drops. Even then, he only sleeps for about 10 hours, in the middle of the day. Whilst you are in here, you must manage your time. Train a little." Ichigo nodded, and saw his sword lying on the floor by his feet, next to Hichigos soul-less body. He nodded once again.

"This is going to be a **long **wait."

(In Dumbledoors Quarters)

"I must leave you cousin" Yamamoto stated. "I will however, send over a few extra shinigami, to keep everything smooth. I'll send over Kenpachi, to teach, Yachiru will be a third year, just for laughs and Matsumoto will assist Hitsugaya, as a 6th year, whilst he is a third year with Yachiru. Is that OK?" Albus nodded. "Good. They'll all need a dorm for themselves, so they can stick together. Goodbye." And with that, Yamamoto faded into the air. Tôshirô bowed, the walked away.

"_Arigato, Dumbledoor-sama"_

* * *

><p><em>Arigato ~ Thank you<br>Sama ~ Addressing people very formally...  
>Sou-Taicho ~ Head Captain<em>

See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is now heree! Heres the usual...

Writer: Phantom Requiem Shadow  
>Rating: T (Language and guy love)<br>Pairings: IchiRenji DracoHarry and others I bet...  
>Language: English<br>Genre: Romance Angst Adventure...  
>NO BETA! I do not own Harry and Pals or Ichigo and chums!<p>

* * *

><p>Three weeks went by like there was no tomorrow. Hichigo learnt as many spells as he could, along with Renji, allowing Ichigo a bit of time now and then to see his boyfriend. Yachiru, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had trained to the appropriate levels, and Kenpachi 'trained' them inbetween. They read up on wizard and Hogwarts history, and learnt the correct terms for people. Each of them had wand, each was special to them, though they all preferred using Kidô. Yachiru's was a 9<em>''<em> Willow, with a dragon heart string core, Matsumoto's was a 12_''_ Holly with a unicorn tail core, Hitsugaya's was a 11_''_ Ash, with a dragon tooth and heart string core, Kenpachi's was 16_''_ Mahogany with a shape-shifting steel core, and Renjis and Hichigos...

_Ollivander looked at the two remaining boys, as if saying _One of you go next please_, but with more love. Renji had stepped forward, holding his left arm out as the enchanted tape measure began to work, taking measurements and bullying a quill into writing them down. After a few seconds, it had dropped down, and Ollivander studied the results._

"_Interesting..." He ran to the back of the store, and pulled out four boxes. _

"_These" he old Renji "Are the only ones that will fit you perfectly in terms of shape size and compatibility. The first one is Birch, the second Rowan, the third Hazel, and the fifth...Elder. They all have unidentifiable cores, but are all powerful." Renji nodded, and had reached toward the first one. As soon as he had touched it, electric sparks flew off it, causing him to jump back. The red head had pushed it away, before starting on the other ones. The second and third had the same effect. Renji was frowning when he picked up the last one. He gave it a wave like he had seen the others doing, and was surprised when blood red sparks shot from the tip. He grinned, and stepped back, allowing Hichigo to have a go as well. The albino stepped forward, and held out his hand for it to be measured, but grinned when an old black box whizzed into it instead. Ollivander took it from his hands to inspect, then gasped in shock, and dropped it. _

"_T-t-this is...N-no, it c-can't be" he stuttered, white as a sheet. Hichigo cocked his head onto one side questioningly._

"_What is it old man?" Ollivander looked up._

"_T-t-this is a rare wand...13'' Yew, Elm, __**and **__Elder together, a powerful mix...but the core...It is thestral and phoenix...the two rarest cores in existence. Mixed with the wood in Lucius Malfoys wand, Dumbledoors wand and Voldemorts wand. You are unstoppable..._

Lucius Malfoy came out of his thoughts as a knock resounded through the air. He looked up as Ichigo walked in, realising straightaway that it was not the hollow. The boys face was tear streaked, and his eyes had red rims. Lucius stood up.

"What happened?" he asked. Ichigo looked down, and retrieved a dead rat from his pocket.

"I-I k-k-killed it..." the tears ran again as the strawberry bowed "_Sumimasen."_ Lucius crouched down next to the boy.

"It's quite alright, Ichigo. Have you tried to bring it back?" The boy shook his head. Malfoy gestured for Ichigo to try. He sniffed a few times before getting up, and laying the rat on the floor. _**Magna Episkey**_he stuttered. A green beam flowed from the rat into the wand, and it got up a squeaked before scurrying off. Ichigo promptly fainted. Lucius sighed. _This boy is so different from when I first met him. He is strong, yet weak at the same time. He must have changed since the war. Just like Potter. Except this child isn't as popular._

By this time he was in Ichigo room. _**Accio Ichigo. **_Ichigo landed on the bed with a thump, yet stayed silent. A few seconds later, Hichigo got up.

"What took you so long?" Malfoy Sr. snapped. The albino giggled.

"Lets just say, I had to take care of some _business_ with Ichigo"

In his inner world, Ichigo was asleep, bleeding from the wounds his hollow had inflicted upon him.

"_Poor child_"

At 10 o'clock, Kurosaki Ichigo, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Tôshirô, Abari Renji, Zakari Kenpachi and Kusajishi Yachiru stood on platform nine and three quarters, staring at the glossy red train, which was slowly filling with witches and wizards. They fastened their zanpakto securely on their backs, slid their translator rings on, and set off. They all pushed their way on and walked down the carriages to find an available compartment with only two people in it. Everyone else seemed to avoid it. One had messy raven hair and round glasses, and one had dirty blonde hair and was holding a glossy magazine.

"Hey" said Ichigo "Do you mind if we sit here?" Ichigo was surprised by how well their translation rings worked, seeming as Mr. Hat and Clogs had made them. The blonde girl looked up.

"Of course you can, there's plenty of space" Her voice was dreamy, and the shinigami found themselves staring at her for a while, before they put away their trunks and sat down. Kenpachi left to the teachers compartment, and as his trunk had already been sent to the school, he had no problem. The Soul Reapers sat down around the two students, then realised their manners and introduced themselves.

"I guess you're Japanese then. I'm Luna Lovegood." The blonde girl said. The dark haired boy looked up as two more people entered the carriage, one ginger, and one with bushy hair. He smiled at them before saying:

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Harry Potter."

There was an awkward silence following the boys introduction, upon which three pairs of eyes stared at the shinigami. (The fourth set was was buried in the Quibbler) A few seconds of this however, and the bushy haired girl said

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ronald Weasley. I'm Head Girl, he's Head Boy. Who are you, and where are you from? I haven't seen you before?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, and introduced everyone again. The girl nodded, then said

"I see. By the way, I request that you get into your robes, sooner rather than later." Hichigo smirked and got up. He waved one hand lazily

"Right...Bye shinigami" Tôshirô frowned at this, slipping his translator ring off. Hichigo followed suit.

"_You shall stay"_

"_Who are you? My mother?"_

"_No. Now stay"_

"_You're not my boss"_

"_I'll take Zangetsu off you"_

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_Oh I think I would" _Hichigo slinked back into the compartment, and sat down ring already in place, grasping Zangetsu like his life depended on it. Hermione frowned as she saw this act.

"What are you doing with fake swords?" There was a group gasp.

"Zabimaru is not fake!"

"Hyôrinmaru is my zanpakto"

"How dare you mock Haineko!"

"Yaaaay! My Zan-Zan!" Hermione frowned.

"C' mon Ron, Harry, let's go. I need to talk to you alone" They left the compartment. Luna sighed.

"They always do this" Ichigo frowned.

"Do what?"

"Leave to talk about secret stuff. We're all used to it now" The Soul Reapers nodded in understanding.

A few hours later, everyone was dressed in the mandatory blacks robes, all except for Hichigo and Tôshirô, whos were slightly different. They were slim fit at the top, and flowed like their shinigami clothes. There was a zip at the side, running half the length of the material, and sheaths for their swords. They wore plain black shoes, as the rest of the uniform was black. For the schools sake, they had silver lining that would change to their house colours when the got sorted. The shinigami were permitted to carry their swords with them at all times, and had been allowed by the headmaster. Harry had come back into the compartment, and gaped at them, eyes wide.

"It's rude to stare" Stated Ichigo. Renji smirked.

"Even if it is your boyfriend and his amazing body?" Ichigo blushed, before feverishly kissing his red haired lover, who returned it with enthusiasm. A few groans filled the air as the train came to a stop, and everyone pushed to the compartment door, eager to escape the love filled air. The happy couple broke off, strolling hand in hand off the train, trunks shrunk down in their pockets. They followed 'The Golden Trio', as Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been dubbed earlier, to some carriages that were pulled by skeletal horses. All the shinigami gaped in surprise at the majestic, rotting flesh coloured animals, bar Yachiru and Tôshirô. Tôshirô had been warned beforehand, and Yachiru in one of her childish daydreams, decided to pet it, and feed it marshmallows.

"W-what the hell is that creature?" Stuttered Renji.

"What creatures?" Asked Hermione "The carriages draw them-" Tôshirô frowned.

"No they don't. These are Thestrals, which can only be seen by people who have seen death. Everyone here excluding you, can see them. Were you not present for the battle?" Hermione spluttered an apology, and scurried away. The remaining students split between three carriages and made their way to the school.

After trekking along a muddy path to the main entrance, the shinigami were suddenly aware of a hollows spiritual pressure. They all looked at Tôshirô, who nodded at Yachiru. She unsheathed her sword, and darted off. After sorting the problem, they ran into the castle, taking in the moving staircases, and the jabbering portraits as they rushed to the Great Hall, making sure not to be late.

An old woman stood at the doors, with a knowing look in her eyes, and gestured to the Headmaster that they were here. The Soul Reapers stood as Dumbledoor finished the short introduction, and started to introduce the shinigami.

"This year will be a special one, as we shall have a new teacher, and five new students. They will however be covering security around the school at the same time, and two of the group will be giving demonstrations of what they do after school hours. They will have their own dorm, but will be given their house passwords as well. Any questions you have direct at them please, and don't pester. Miss McGonagall, if you would be so kind." The doors swung open, and they were led inside, whispers breaking out the moment they did.

* * *

><p>Ah...finished<p>

_Sumimasen ~ I'm sorry_


	4. Chapter 4

Ah! The much awaited Sorting! and the norm...

Writer: Phantom Requiem Shadow  
>Rating: T (Language and guy love)<br>Pairings: IchiRenji DracoHarry and others I bet...  
>Language: English<br>Genre: Romance Angst Adventure...  
>NO BETA! I do not own Harry and Pals or Ichigo and chums!<p>

"Speech"  
><strong>The Sorting Hat<strong>  
><strong><em>Thoughts<em>**  
><em>Zanpakto Spirits<em>  
><strong><em>Hichigo<br>_**

**_HAVE FUN!_**

* * *

><p>"Abari Renji" He sauntered up to the stool, and sat down as the hat was placed on his head.<p>

**Ahh. Two minds**

_**What the hell dude? You're a hat!**_

_Renji! Calm down._

_**Shut up Zabimaru...**_

_Renji!_

**You are both loyal, and will do anything for the other. Let's go with**

"GRYFFINDOR!" A cheer broke out at a table with red tablecloths, and Renji wandered over, smirking.

Matsumoto bounded up when her name was called, and perched on the stool with elegance.

**You are like the last one...Two minds.**

_**Sugoi! Talking hat!**_

_Rangiku_

_**Hai, Haineko**_

**You have wit charm and intelligence, and yet loyalty and cunning...Let's go with...**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Rangiku bounced to the yellow table, perching at the end, with a grin on her face.

Tôshirô walked up next, his held high, his hair defying gravity.

**Another! How lucky.**

_**Hello kind Sir**_

_Hello Mallicus_

**How do you know-**

_You are not the only one who can delve into minds_

_**Hyôrinmaru!**_

_Master..._

**Cunning and smart...Better go for...**

"RAVENCLAW!" Tôshirô headed over to the blue table, with a dignified look on his face, and sat among his peers.

"Hichigo Shirosaki and Ichigo Kurosaki" The entire hall looked over as Ichigo walked to the seat, but no-one knew that Hichigo sat down.

**What is this? Four voices?**

_**Hey, hat dude. I hope Hichi don't bother you.**_

_**King...You're mean...Be prepared**_

_Boys...Let the hat decide_

**Well, Ichigo you are Gryffindor, but Hichigo is Slytherin. Lets say both.**

"What an interesting person...If this is possible...GRYFFINDOR and SLYTHERIN!" A silence thickened the air, as the two rival houses glared daggers at each other and the hat, who then said

"Take your pick, young man" Ichigo conferred with Hichigo before saying

"Gryffindor if you please. I'd rather be with my boyfriend." He bowed to the hat before walking over to Renji, and planting a kiss on his lips, and sitting down. Then McGonagall spoke from the side of the hall.

"It appears we are missing Miss Kusajishi" Renji chuckled before saying

"Give it 5...4...3...2...and-" The door burst open and in bounced Yachiru, her face, hands, and clothes covered in hollow blood, much to the dismay of the teachers, and the shock of the students. She giggled.

"What's the matter? Ain't you seen a little blood?" She was now frowning until she spotted Zakari.

"KENNY!" She all but yelled, running over to the man at the teachers table, and perching on his shoulder. The man snorted

"Yachiru, students. Blood" The pinkette looked down at herself and grinned

"Whoops" She skipped down to the stool, muttering a cleaning Kidô on the way, and gazing at the hat. Deducting a threat, she released he reiatsu on everyone in the Hall, suffocating them all, except for the Soul Reapers, who were long since used to it. Ichigo got up, and walked over to the Lieutenant, whispering in her ear what the hat did. Her eyes shone as she reigned in her reiatsu, allowing everyone to breathe, and perched the hat on her hat. A few seconds later the hat screamed, and yelled

"SLYTHERIN!" The snakes looked at the girl, and snarled, wondering the logic, but they saw why a few seconds later. Yachiru approached Draco, and asked him to move. He bluntly refused. She placed her hands in front of her, and released a Pressure Kidô silently. Malfoy flew across the room and slammed into the wall. She smirked

"Anyone else?" The rest of the snakes grinned. They were gonna love this girl.

When the feast began, McGonagall walked round with timetables for the students, handing Tôshirô and Yachiru third year ones, and asking what the sixth year, and seventh years would take. They went as follows

Rangiku, Yachiru and Tôshirô ~ Defense Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, PE, Astronomy, Muggle studies, with Rangiku taking Divination aswell.

Hichigo and Renji ~ Defense Against The Dark Arts, PE, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, Muggle studies, Divination, Apparation, Art and Music, with Renji dropping Potions for Advanced Muggle Studies. After the feast, the shinigami were lead to their dorm, and told their houses passwords. Their dorm was on the third floor, a few corridors away from the Hufflepuff dorm. Their portrait was of Yamamoto-taichô, and their password was _Zanpaktô. _Their common had white walls and black furniture, and the windows gave a large view of the grounds. Opposite a fire-side sofa, there were three flights of stairs.

"The one on the left is for Tôshirô, the middle is for Rangiku and Yachiru, and the right one for Ichigo and Renji. Each is decorated as the castle feels best. Currently, Tôshirôs room is various shades of blue, while the girls is shades of green, and the boys is orange and red" Dumbledoor explained, after showing them the rest. He then nodded in finish, and apparated out, leaving five shinigami, to explore their new quarters. They decided to go up into their rooms first, and settle, before taking up night shifts for protection. On each bed was the password for their house common rooms, and new sheaths for their swords. The shinigami grew tired quickly, as their gigais required sleep, and dropped off into calm slumbers as soon as they un-packed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 done!<p>

_Hai ~ Yes  
>Sugoi ~ Wow<br>Taicho ~ Captain  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

New Chappie~ In the middle of chapters 6 - 8 all good~

Writer: Phantom Requiem Shadow  
>Rating: T (Language and guy love)<br>Pairings: IchiRenji DracoHarry and others I bet...  
>Language: English<br>Genre: Romance Angst Adventure...  
>NO BETA! I do not own Harry and Pals or Ichigo and chums!<p>

"Speech"

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Soul Reapers awoke early, got dressed in their robes and trundled down to breakfast. All eyes were on them as they strolled in, each walking to their respectable tables. The Slytherins cheered as Yachiru sat down, the Hufflepuff boys got nosebleeds when Matsumoto sat down, and the Ravenclaws nodded in Tôshirôs direction when he approached, choosing to sit next Luna.<p>

But as it was, all eyes were on Renji and Ichigo, the latter of whom was being carried by a certain red head. He perched on the end of the table next to Harry and his friends, then looked up as Dumbledoor began to make his speech. After that, breakfast was served, and all eyes were back on the couple. Renji frowned.

"It's rude to stare you know" Harry frowned.

"What are you?" Renjis eyes widened as Ichigo began to twitch in his arms.

"Watch" Was the reply. All eyes were on Ichigo, and not just Gryffindor. Just then, he screamed, and blood began to pour from a wound across his chest, seeping through...torn fabric? Then his eyes snapped open, and he stopped screaming. He removed his shirt to examine the wound, and sighed. He waved a hand over it, and it sealed shut, along with the fabric. Hichigo looked up to see everyone staring at him, and grinned at their gaping faces.

"Cool huh. I'm Hichigo Shirosaki, and the screaming one was Ichigo Kurosaki. We're a pair, but not dating. Ichi already has Renji. _Ne_?" Hundreds of eyes were on him. He sniggered.

"One sec. Ichi will explain it" By this time, Tôshirô had walked over, and was there when Ichigo began to mumble.

"Some people have multiple personalities, but I have to have an actual person, who decides to open up my wounds from the war. Go me!" He looked up to see many confused eyes, two worried eyes, and an angry face. He grinned sheepishly.

"Can I show them Hitsugaya-_taichô" _Tôshirô frowned then left the hall. Ichigo retrieved his wand, and muttered a quick spell. The hall gasped in unison as Hichigo split himself away from the strawberry, wearing nothing but the bottom half of his shinigami robes. They mirrored each others smirks then turned round and said

"Ta da"

Two ginger twins began to clap, and everyone else joined in as Hichigo returned to Ichigos body. Ichigo shuddered as someone cast a new spell on him, and went into his inner world to check what had happened. Hichigo was chained to the floor, and was struggling to escape. Their wand lay at his side, and the substitute shinigami bent down and picked it up, then left.

In the world of the living however, people were plaguing them with questions like

"What war?" "Who was that?" "So what are you?" "Who are you?", until eventually Dumbledoor told everyone to scram, and leave the transfers alone. Renji placed a hand on Ichigos shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me he was abusing you?" Ichigo hung his head in shame.

"I didn't want you to worry, OK?"

"Worry me? You scared me by doing that _baka_. I tried waking you, but you wouldn't. Then cuts appeared and healed over and over again, and I didn't know what to do" A tear rolled down to mans face, and the strawberry embraced him tightly. A few minutes of gentle sobbing later, someone coughed and they pulled away. Your lessons begin in a minute Mr Kurosaki, Mr Abari, Miss Matsumoto, Miss Kusajishi, Master Hitsugaya. The happy couple glanced at their schedule, and their faces were grim.

"Oh joy" groaned Ichigo " Double Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and double Potions." They split ways, Ichigo and Renji to the ground floor, the others to the second. Herbology passed quickly, with only of few snide comments about homosexuals, same applied to DAtDA. But Divination was the worst. When they entered the room, and sat down, everything went mad. The students predicted deaths to homosexuals, comments like 'A poof on a poof' were thrown about, and the air was thick with hate. The only people who didn't insult them were the Golden Trio, but they were ignoring them anyway.

On the way to Potions, Renji turned into a different corner, and Ichigo was left on his own in an empty corridor. Footsteps approached behind him, and he whipped round to be greeted by a kid called Blaise Zabini, who was good friends with Malfoy. They locked eyes, brown to brown, then suddenly Ichigo was pinned to the ground by strong arms. He struggled to break free, but to no avail. The boy smirked, before screaming the first curse that came into his head.

"CRUCIO!"

Ichigos body was on fire, his joints feeling as though they had been ripped apart, and cut into loads of pieces, the scars on his upper body began to open as the torture wracked through him. Blurred eyes saw the crazed ones of Blaise, but before he could react, he let out a blood curdling scream, and several lingering students came running. Four of them pinned Blaise to the ground, and stopped the curse, whilst another ran to get the nearest teacher, which was actually Lucius, who had pursued a career in teaching after Voldemort was defeated. He saw Blaises mad eyes, and the boy shivering in a blood stained mess on the floor. His reiatsu had been released, and he was now hyperventilating. Lucius scooped him up, and took him to Poppy, then apparated Zabini to a dark locked room. In the hospital wing, the curtains were drawn around the boys bed, and potions were being forced down his throat. One person was at his bedside.

"Renji"

Ichigos voice was cracked and horse and it pained Renji to hear it. He soothed him quietly, until he fell back to sleep with tears in his ears. Renji turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"What's the damage?" She looked grim.

"Well his spine was chipped, and he had a fair amount of cuts and bruises, but all of those healed with quick spells. He can't do anything strenuous for a few days but that's not the worst."

"Then what is?"

"Well we all know about shinigami business, and Severus sent a spell during the commotion to bind Hichigo to his inner world. Unfortunately, the curse Blaise sent at him weakened the bond. When he awakes, he will maintain his form but Hichigo can control his actions and his speech. They will not, however, be able to talk at the same time. I hope this is not to much for you Mr. Abari. Oh we also found cuts on his wrists that won't heal." With that, she bowed her head and left. Renji fought back tears as her footsteps disappeared, but one escaped down his face when he looked his lover.

Ichigos eyes fluttered open, and he looked straight at Renji who's eyes had glazed over.

"What's wrong?"

"It's over. I can't stand it anymore. We - are finished."

Ichigo buried his face in his pillow, and cried himself to sleep.

Under an invisibility cloak, Harry Potter looked on in shock. He was the only witness to the muttered imperio curse that separated these two lovers, and he knew it would eat him alive. He watched as Renji kissed Ichigos forhead, then left the hospital wing, his footsteps echoing as he went. Shrugging out of the cloak, the boy-who-lived ran to the strawberries bedside, and grasped his hand. He sat for a few minutes, in total silence, feeling scared for the older boy. Then he noticed something.

Ichigo didn't have a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Oooooooh~ Suspence! See you soon~<p>

Ne ~ Right?  
>Taicho ~ Captain<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**I am officially giving this story up, as I keep meaning to update, but I just can't think of anything else. Feel free to use it/continue it, but please tell me first, and send me a link when you are done. I may decide to continue them, or edit them as time goes by. I am currently working on a few other stories which are planned out, and some almost finished, so for those you'll have regular updates for.**

**So as of now **

**We Can Never Be, and Where The Truth Lies are up for 'adoption' or just finished (for now)**

**I am planning a few stories at the moment, including**

**Harry x Draco - Betrayed by his friends, Harry visits his birth father, but it's not who you'd expect. He makes new friends, some closer than others *wink wink***

**So far I have the prologue(s) sorted, and the first chapters sorted, but I need to proof read it first :) It can/will have interchangable pairings, but as seperate stories eg. Harrys daddy changes, or his boyfriend. **

**Kurt x Blaine - Kurt cannot speak because of bullying, and transfers to Dalton to escape. He hasn't spoken in 3 years. Can he get his voice back? So far only a detailed plan**

**Ichigo x ? - Ichigo is sold as a slave to an owner, but what does the owner really want? Multiple pairings, almost finished :)**

**Harry and Voldemort - No romance! Harry is raised as the Dark Lords child, and is forced into his inheritance early. He forced to go to Hogwarts in fifth year, but who is this mysterious white haired DADA teacher Mr Dante? Why is Umbridge so quiet? Why is Dante watching Harry? Why is he late to his own lessons? Barely started.**

**That's all for now. PM me if you have any questions, or leave anonymous reviews~ I'll put up a poll aswell~ Vote your favorite, and that's the one that will go up first~**


	7. Chapter 7

"Madame Pomphrey! Madame Pomphrey!"

The elderly lady came running in, her nightgown flapping behind her.

"This better be an emergency, or I _will-"_

"He doesn't have a heartbeat!"

The body in question began to twitch violently, breath coming out in ragged gasps. Poppy's face paled dramatically, before she shook her head and made some snap decisions.

"Go fetch Severus and Albus. Now!"

Harry ran through the corridors, as fast as id scrawny legs could take him. _How did a quest for dreamless sleep turn into life or death? Oh yeah, it's me….. _

Skidding to a halt outside of the headmaster's gargoyles, he hurriedly listed off as many muggle and wizarding sweets as he could think of. As soon as they opened, he ran up, tripping over every few steps in his haste.

"Sir!" he screamed, as the door opened "You have to get to the infirmary, and get Snape too."

"Calm down my boy" soothed Albus.

"NO! ICHIGO IS DYING. You have to….help…..him" Harry collapsed to the ground exhausted, the previous events finally catching up to him. Albus levitated his sleeping form to a conjured sofa, and covered him with a blanket. He then flooed Severus, meeting him outside the infirmary in a matter of minutes. They burst in together, immediately going to the bedside.

The next few hours were filled with potions and bandages and A LOT of magic. Just when they thought they had finished, Ichigo let out a scream. It was loud and bloodcurdling, and the entire castle resonated with it. Every house was awake, and shivers went down their spines. Some of the first years began to cry, and the older years winced.

It wasn't a scream. It was a cry - - for help.


End file.
